


Reset Button

by Mimikyu_Writes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ladybug found dead in miami, Marichat, Marinette dies but she gets better, Time Travel, kinda like groundhogs day, she's alright but she died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 01:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimikyu_Writes/pseuds/Mimikyu_Writes
Summary: A lot of weird things happened to Adrien, his miraculous and double life as Chat Noir, his dads weird obsession with butterflies lately, but none of them compared to what he called his eternal groundhogs day.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80
Collections: Adorable





	Reset Button

A lot of weird things happened to Adrien, his miraculous and double life as Chat Noir, his dads weird obsession with butterflies lately, but none of them compared to what he called his eternal groundhogs day. 

The difference between his life and Groundhogs Day was that he had no control over it, he would just be in class or hanging out with friends or fighting an akumna and suddenly his alarm was going off at it was 6:30 am that morning again. 

Sometimes it was useful, if he had a test he knew the questions and could study them, if one of his friends needed something he could be there to bring it to them. Other times it sucked, the record number he’s had to do the same day is 12, but it looked like today was a solid contender. 

He’d done the day 8 times now and was getting annoyed, every joke Nino made that was hilarious the first time now annoyed him, Alya and Marinette asked him for help with the same physics question. He knew it wasn’t their fault, they hadn’t asked the question 8 times in their world, but for Adrien they had. 

Adrien threw his pillow across the room when his alarm clock went off again, he couldn’t stand going to school again, he asked Natalie if he could walk today, stating he was going to pick up a Christmas gift for her and didn’t want her to see it. He left the house making his way around the empty and less busy areas of town. 

He happily walked around Paris, ignoring the incessant buzzing of his phone. Probably him getting mentioned in posts as always. 

“Where are you Chat Noir?” Ladybug asked herself, dodging the attacks of another akumatized citizen. Chat was never this late. He was always here to help her.

The monster grabbed her, pinning her arms to her sides, and constricting her neck. She struggled to breath or move or anything while the monster pulled out one of her earrings. 

She saw a flash of black before she got thrown into a building, her costume violently rising and falling. There was a sickening crunch when she hit the brick wall. But she would deal with that later. 

“M’lady! Are you okay!? I’m so sorry I took so long!” Chat babbled bringing her her other earring that the monster dropped. 

“I’ll be okay Kitty, at least you’re here now,” Ladybug called her lucky charm. A pen, she looked around, seeing Alya and knowing what she had to do. And how the fight would end. 

“Alya, I need to borrow some paper,”

“Yeah of course, here,” 

“Give this to Adrien Agreste, and open this one when the fight is over,” she said handing her two letters before running back out to the fight. 

“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir yelled destroying the acumatized object. Ladybug quickly captured the akuma and returned everything to normal.

“Pound it,” she smiled before collapsing, he head pounding. 

“Ladybug!” Chat yelled catching her before she hit the ground. “Oh my god there so much blood,” he whispered in horror at the gory sight. 

“I’m sorry Kitty,” she wheezed, her breath coming in short rasps. 

“No, no! This can’t be happening, m’lady please you can’t die!” He sobbed, pulling her limp body into a hug. His ring beeped at him, and he knew he needed to leave soon, but he couldn’t leave her.

Eventually he left, at the very last second he stepped into an alley as his costume fell.

  
  


“I Marinette Dupain-Cheng, holder of the ladybug miraculous, transfer ownership of the miracle box and ladybug earrings to Alya Cesaire,” Alya read sobbing over the body of her best friend. Marinette was gone. 

Adrien had never been so happy to hear his alarm clock. The day had been reset, Ladybug was alive. And this time he wasn’t going to screw it up. He went to school as usual, and was there for ladybug as they fought the villain. Taking it down together. 

Chat was out on patrol that night, he couldn’t get the image of Ladybug dead in his arms out of his head as he walked around from rooftop to rooftop. 

“Chat Noir?” Marinette called, he smiled and hopped over to her balcony. 

“And how are you this fine evening Marinette?” He asked. 

“Alright, What are you doing out this late?” 

“Just patrol nothing interesting,” he sighed. 

“What’s wrong?” Marinette tilted her head in concern. 

“Would you believe me if I said that sometimes the day restarts for me?”

“Yeah, I mean why would you lie about that?”

“The last time I did this day,” Chat pauses looking away and blinking away tears “Ladybug died,”

“Oh my god, Chat I’m so sorry, I can’t imagine how hard that would’ve been,” she said hugging him. 

“Thanks Marinette, you’re amazing,” he hugged her back tightly. It was familiar, he couldn’t quite place who it reminded him of, but it made him smile. 

Adrien still had nightmares and was haunted by the image of his dead partner, but he knew that if it ever got too bad he could take comfort in Marinette


End file.
